The present invention refers to a drink machine for selectively preparing and dispensing different hot and/or cold drinks prepared by dissolving a beverage powder in hot and/or cold water. Such a drink machine comprises as the main components a housing, a water-heater or boiler, a pump for feeding the water, a plurality of stock containers adapted to receive a stock of beverage powder, at least one mixing device for mixing the beverage powder with the water, and a control unit for controlling the preparation of the different drinks.
Each of the stock containers comprises feeding means for feeding the beverage powder contained in the stock containers to the mixing device.